Welcome to the Poke Academy
by Bugzy Eclipse
Summary: Poke Academy for the Gifted is a school for gifted children all around the Pokemon world. Yellow is the new girl, hoping to survive the academy. She befriends Blue, Crystal, and Sapphire, who can't stand the R2G2 boys, or their annoying group of fans. From horrendous group science projects to tutoring sessions, can they all get along before having to save the students from doom?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Home schooled from kindergarten to fifth grade, transferred to Viridian Intermediate School, finished top in her class her final year…" the man behind the mahogany desk read. "Impressive."

"She's also very gifted," the man on the other side of the desk spoke.

"Gifted?" the first man wondered.

"Look farther into her file."

The grey-haired man flipped through a few pages. "High IQ," he commented.

"Look on the final page, on the bottom half," the middle-aged man directed him impatiently.

The first man flipped through the large stack of papers with slight difficulty. He placed his metal-framed, square corrective lenses over his midnight blue eyes to look at the small printing. He raised his left eyebrow as he glanced at the man in front of him.

"Is she…?" the first man asked, not bothering to finish his sentence.

The second man nodded gravely, but excitedly.

The grey-haired man dropped the other papers from his hand. "You have been already informed that we can't have another one at this academy," he said. "Remember the last time we accepted one of them here?"

"Yes sir," the raven-haired man replied. "But I can train this one personally."

"You want to train her?"

"Yes sir," the second man replied.

The first man sighed. "We don't need a repeat of what happened ten years ago."

"It won't happen this time!" the second man exclaimed. He took a breath to calm himself. "Besides, the boy from then isn't at large anymore—"

The first man signaled him to stop by putting his hand up. "Enough," he said with finality. "I know that you are lying to me, Mr. Gessati, and I know what you are planning to do. I'm not letting you go through with it."

The raven-haired man clenched his fist underneath the desk. "And what would that be?" he asked casually.

"Why should I tell you what you already know?" the grey-haired man asked rhetorically.

Before the second man could say anything else, the first man spoke again. "I must get to a very important meeting." He grabbed a briefcase from underneath his desk. "We can talk about the subject later." He stood up from behind the large desk, and walked out of the large, circular office.

"There will be no need for that, sir," the middle-aged man mumbled, as the door closed behind the old man. He stood up from his cushioned seat to grab the file. He tapped the small, rectangular picture residing on top of it.

"You will be a very special addition to the school, miss," he said out loud. He walked out of the room, with the folder in his hand.

He ignored the old headmaster's bloodcurdling scream from a doorway outside of the office, exiting the building to send a letter.

An overly-stuffed envelope was stuck inside of a small, white mailbox. A petite girl with long hair pulled back into a ponytail jerked it out with difficulty from the small compartment. She looked at the back of the manila envelope, seeing a familiar logo stamped in the middle of it.

The girl carefully peeled the top open while walking towards a sky blue cottage. She pulled out the piece of paper in the front of the pocket and read it slowly.

"Uncle!" She yelled, as she sprinted down the dirt pathway. "Uncle, I got in!"


	2. Chapter 1: Welcoming

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own the characters and stuff recognized in this story.**

* * *

_Poke Academy for the Gifted_

Was the first sign she saw after stepping off the water vehicle. Everyone else was already off of the boat, heading towards the university-sized academy.

Amarillo del Bosque Verde, or Yellow, as most called her, gripped her overly large, orange luggage. She was wishing she had an extra pair of arms, sort of like a Machamp, to hold onto her backpack strap that kept sliding off. Yellow walked down the long, wide boardwalk, in suit with the other newcomers.

A girl with devious blue eyes and long, dark brown hair came up to the blond-haired girl. She was taller than Yellow, as most people are.

"Do you need help?" the girl asked.

"I think I'll manage,' Yellow huffed, as she lugged her heavy suitcases along.

"Hm. Too bad," the brunette said, grabbing one of her two suitcases. "I have to get in at least one good deed before I start wreaking havoc on the place."

"Um, thanks," Yellow said. 'Havoc," she wondered silently.

"No problem. This isn't a habit of mine, though, as I usually get someone else to carry out most of my deeds.

"I'm Blue, by the way," the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Yellow, of Viridian Grove," Yellow responded, thinking that it would be easier to remember than "Amarillo."

"So you're from Kanto too, then," Blue stated. "I only know two others from there, and I don't really talk to them. They're sort of the "big shots" on campus, with two other guys, and their annoying fan club.

"What dorm are you in, anyways?" Blue asked, as they reached the courtyard, north of the main boardwalks. It had a fountain of different water Pokémon spouting out water.

"I, uh, actually don't know," Yellow said, flushing with embarrassment. "What should I do?

"You should go to the school office, then." Blue turned left abruptly. "I'll take you there."

They arrived at the academy's office, which was in a building near the actual school. The air conditioner was refreshing to the two, as it was one of the hottest days in August.

"Blue, did you get in trouble already?" the red-haired lady at the desk asked, as they walked across the threshold.

"No, I'm actually helping someone for once," Blue said, with a tint of annoyance. "Besides, I'm planning on not causing any trouble this year."

"You promised us that last year, and then placed a stink bomb in the teacher's lounge the next day."

"That wasn't proven," the brunette said quickly. "Can you stop accusing me of such things and help this girl?"

"Oh, right, certainly!" the secretary said, remembering the small blond next to the trouble maker. "What do you need, hun?"  
"I don't know my dorm assignment, or anything else," Yellow said timidly, trying to keep her face from warming up.

"You didn't get the packet in the mail?" the secretary asked. Yellow shook her head.

"Huh, I wonder how that happened," the red-head mused. "What's your name, hun?"

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde," she responded.

Blue looked at her as if she grew an extra head. "I go by Yellow, though."

Blue said 'ohhhh' silently, and then spoke out loud, "That's a mouthful."

The secretary pulled out a large manila envelope and handed it to Yellow. "You're lucky that we always hold extra copies," she said. "Everything you need is in here, including your dorm assignment, key, and schedule. You'll be in Bulba Hall, Room 415, which I'm sure Blue can lead you to." The secretary dismissed them.

As the two girls walked back to the courtyard, Blue spoke. "Coincidentally, I'm also in Bulba Hall, and on the same floor," she said. "We'll be neighbors.

The two girls appeared in front of a large, five-story building. "This," Blue said, making her voice sound dramatic. "Is Bulba Hall. It's not much, but thankfully, it's not the Patrat or Rattata home, where the youngsters live. Or the Caterpie home, where the bug catchers live and show off their disgusting pests." She shuddered.

Blue walked through the already opened door, Yellow following closely behind. Yellow nearly gaped at the large, luxurious first floor. There was a set of large, comfortable-looking couches and armchairs surrounding a brick fireplace on the right, a few large, pine desks to the left and the back corners, and two round archways on each wall, leading to separate hallways. An odd painting of a Bulbasaur hung on the back wall above the hallway in front of them.

"Wow," was all the mesmerized Yellow could say.

"I know, right," Blue said. "This school may suck, but they sure know how to live. There's one on every floor, but they're smaller and not as great."

Blue led Yellow to the wide hallway on the right. It had many lit-up circles lined up near the walls and two elevators at the end. Many people were appearing on the panels on the right, while others were disappearing on the left.

"Every floor has a hallway similar to this one, too," Blue said. "The warp panels are useful, but then there are the idiots that do that." She jerked her thumb to the two younger boys running through all of the panels. "That's why I usually take the elevators."

"Can we take the warp panels?" Yellow asked. "I've never taken one before."

"Really?" Blue said in disbelief. "Come on, I'll take you on your first spin."

She led Yellow to a group of dark blue panels. "If you're taking warp, then use these ones to get to the fourth floor. You'll land on a green one when you get there, but don't step on it again," she warned. "You'll just appear back here, if you do."

Blue saw that Yellow was hesitant about stepping onto the glowing circle. "Take a running start, or just jump in if you're worried," she advised.

Yellow took in a deep breath, and stepped onto the panel. She felt an uncomfortable sensation, as if she were spinning uncontrollably in midair. It lasted for about two seconds. Once she felt her feet hit solid ground, she lurched forward and fell. Blue appeared next to her a second later.

"Oh and also brace yourself for impact," Blue said, as she saw the small girl lying on the ground.

"That would've been helpful," Yellow grumbled. "C–can you help me up?"

Blue grabbed the suitcase that was on top of her.

"Thanks," Yellow said as she stood up.

They walked down the narrow passageway. Blue showed Yellow the fourth floor common room, which wasn't as grand as the first floor's, but still relatively nice. Yellow then followed Blue to the second hallway, which led to the actual rooms.

"What room are you in, again?" Blue asked her.

"415," Yellow said, after rifling through her folder.

"Right here, then," Blue said, hitting a door with her knuckles. Yellow unlocked it with her key card, and opened it easily.

The lights were already on in the room, but no one was inside. It was bigger than the average bedroom, with two of everything—two above-ground beds with desks and dressers underneath, two desk lamps and laptops, two closets, two windows, etcetera. The two sides looked perfectly symmetrical. The only downside was that there was one bathroom, which didn't have a shower.

"Who's your roommate?" Blue asked.

"Someone named Lavender Elias," Yellow responded, after looking at the piece of paper again.

"Lavender Elias?" Blue spat out her roommate's name, as If her name was a profanity.

"Yeah," she replied. "What's so bad about her?"

"She's probably the most annoying girl you'll ever meet," Blue said. "Let's just leave it at that."

A ringing cut through the air. "Hold on, that's me," Blue said, as she took her Pokégear out of her pocket. She flipped it open. "What?"

Yellow started unpacking her clothes, ignoring Blue's conversation to give her privacy. She placed a few small articles of clothing in her dresser.

"Sure, I can come," Blue said. "Mind if I bring a friend?" This caught Yellow's attention.

The person on the other side said something the blond couldn't decipher.

"Cool! I'll meet you there." Blue shut her Pokégear and placed it back into her back pocket.

"My friends and I are having dinner later. Want to join us?" Blue asked.

"Sure," Yellow agreed.

"Great!" Blue said. "We're meeting at the docks at 6:30."

"Where are we eating at?"

"It's at this pizza/arcade place, called Out of this World," Blue explained. "You'll understand the name once you see it."  
A girl with light brown hair walked into the room. She was about Blue's height, but about two inches shorter. "Are you Amarillo del Bosque Verde?" she asked

"Yellow," Yellow corrected. "I prefer going by that."

The stranger looked over the blond girl with her bright purple eyes. She then hugged Yellow, tightly enough to have her gasping for air.

"I know we're going to be the best of friends!" the girl said exuberantly. She then noticed that Blue was in the room. "Hello Blue," she said politely.

"Yeah, hi Lavender," Blue responded, her voice devoid of emotion. "See you later, Yellow," she spoke to Yellow, and then walked out of the room.

Lavender Elias wasn't that horrible of a girl, Yellow thought. She was similar to Yellow in personality, but less timid and more cheerful. She was a comfortable person to be around. Yellow wondered why Blue resented her roommate so much.

Lavender helped Yellow unpack her stuff, which quickened the process. She talked about the school, teachers, and students, particularly four boys.

"And then there's the four hottest guys on campus, Red, Green, Gold, and Ruby," she said dreamily. "Red's the leader of the pack. He's the strongest battler in the school. You'll hear people call him "The Fighter.

"Green Oak is his best friend," she continued. "Green's grandfather is the Pokémon Professor in Kanto, which is why he easily got in here. Red and Green came from the same town. Stories around campus say that they started out as rivals when they were kids, but eventually became friends after some large battle they had later on. He has the highest-leveled Pokémon in the school, which is why he's called "The Trainer." Lavender then giggled. "Everyone says that Red is the hot one, but I think Green is, even though he's kind of quiet.

"Gold's the biggest flirt in the school, so he rarely takes any relationship seriously," she said. "Or anything in general. He often sweet talks the cafeteria ladies to get free pudding. I heard that he tried to use his 'skills' to get out of an Algebra test once.

"And then there's Ruby. Everyone thought he was Red's little brother, since they look a lot alike. They're completely different, though. Ruby's not so big on battling, and prefers contests. He also likes sewing, which made everyone think that he was gay when he first came here. He befriended Red, Green, and Gold, and from there on, he had a little fan club."

"Are you part of any fan club?" Yellow joked, as she hung her final article of clothing.

Lavender laughed along with her. "If I was, I would probably become the leader of Green's," she said. "But please don't tell anyone that. I don't want him to know."

"I'll take it to my grave," Yellow said solemnly, then laughed again. She looked at her alarm clock on her desk, which read 6:25.

"Oh crap, I have to meet Blue in five minutes!" Yellow exclaimed, rushing to grab her purse. "Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks," she said. "Blue doesn't really like me, so I probably shouldn't. And besides, I promised my friends that I would meet them later."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Yellow said, as she went out the door.

"You too!" Yellow heard Lavender say as she sprinted down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N-So this is my first published fanfiction. I know this chapter is really slow, and sort of dull, so I'm really sorry about that. I hope it's okay, at least. Red, Green, Gold, and Ruby will be introduced later, possibly in the second chapter.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, and all that jazz! Constructive criticism is very helpful.**


End file.
